Jealousy
by myunggish
Summary: [Sexing/Hunlay] Sehun tak pernah cemburu dengan lawan main Yixing, kecuali pria berkebangsaan China bernama Chen Xuedong itu


Sehun tak peduli dengan wanita-wanita yang menjadi lawan main Yixing, bahkan ketika kekasihnya itu harus berciuman dengan lawan mainnya. Sehun tahu benar, kekasihnya itu tak pernah sekalipun tertarik dengan wanita.

Well, rasa tak peduli itu tak berlaku pada lelaki berkebangsaan China yang bernama Chen Xuedong itu. Lelaki itu terang-terangan memuji kekasihnya! Dan ia juga dengan sengaja mengupload selcanya berdua dengan Yixing! Bagaimana Sehun tidak jengkel? Heran juga sebenarnya, dengan Xiao Zhu ge, Sehun tak pernah segitu jengkelnya. Mungkin karena Xiao Zhu sudah mengikrarkan dirinya berpacar—seorang blogger fashion Taiwan terkenal. Lagipula Xiao Zhu ge bukan seorang gay. Beda dengan Chen Xuedong yang jelas-jelas memiliki ketertarikan kepada kekasihnya!

"Sampai kapan kau akan mendumel seperti wanita PMS begitu?" Junmyeon tak tahan lagi melihat polah Sehun yang seperti anak kecil. "Yixing berulang kali menelponku, menanyakanmu yang tak kunjung menghubunginya."

"Aku akan kembali menghubunginya kalau ia berjanji tak akan menghadiri variety show dengan lelaki sialan itu."

Junmyeon menggeleng jengkel. "Jangan kekanakan, Oh Sehun. Kau tau betul, Yixing diwajibkan mempromosikan filmnya sebelum naik tayang. Kau mau Yixing dituntut oleh perusahaan film milik Guo Jingming itu?"

Sehun tak bergeming.

"Lagipula, Yixing jelas-jelas tak mungkin menduakanmu."

"Tapi lelaki brengsek itu jelas-jelas mendekati Yixingku, hyung."

"Jealousy is a bitch." gumam Junmyeon. "Jangan sampai kalian berakhir hanya karena kecemburuanmu yang tak mendasar itu."

"Hyung tak mengerti!"

"Bagian mananya aku tak mengerti?"

"Xuedong sialan itu tak pernah mendekati Yifan hyung!"

"Tapi sutradara Guo Jingming jelas-jelas menyukai pacarku. Ckkk, untung saja Yifan hanya menganggapnya sebagai atasannya." Junmyeon berkecak pinggang. "Dengarkan aku. Oh Sehun. Hubungi Yixing sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal kemudian!"

.

.

.

Yixing galau.

Sudah berates-ratus kali. Salah, beribu-ribu kali sudah, lelaki itu menghubungi kekasihnya yang sedang berada di Seoul. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya! Yixing sudah meminta bantuan Junmyeon yang saat itu kebetulan saja berada di dorm—Minseok, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka di gym center, sedangkan Jongin pulang ke rumah noonanya, dan Kyungsoo juga Chanyeol yang sibuk syuting film mereka masing-masing—namun Junmyeon bilang, Sehun sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia malas berbicara dengan Yixing.

Damn!

Apa Sehun tak tahu, Yixing begitu merindukannya di Shanghai?

Ia baru menyelesaikan semua adegannya dalam drama A Better Man, ia butuh penenangnya sekarang juga! Tapi, apa yang ia dapat? Justru punggung dingin milik kekasihnya yang berwajah stoic namun sangat kekanakan itu.

"Yixing?" suara Honglei ge-nya menyadarkan Yixing.

"Oh, ge. Kau baru kembali?"

"Ya." Sun Honglei, pemeran utama dalam drama A Better Man, yang juga menjadi kawan Yixing dalam variety show Go Fighting itu dengan santainya duduk di ranjang Yixing, seraya memainkan ponsel pintarnya yang berwarna silver. "Xiao Zhu bilang ia akan ke Shanghai besok, untuk mempromosikan album barunya. Kau besok tak ada schedule kan?"

Oke ini gawat. Di saat Yixing baru saja memiliki pikiran untuk kembali ke Seoul demi meminta maaf pada kekasihnya, besok gege kesayangannya akan datang ke Shanghai, untuk mempromosikan album barunya pula! Yixing jelas tak mau dianggap sebagai teman yang tak setia kawan—Xiao Zhu bahkan rela untuk datang ke konser Exo di Tokyo, saat ia kebetulan ada pekerjaan di sana, masa iya saat Xiao Zhu gege-nya merilis album baru, Yixing tak akan datang mendukung?

"Yixing?" Honglei kembali memanggilnya, dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. "Yixing, kau sakit?"

"Eh? Eh?" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak tidak, ge. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi mukamu pucat."

Yixing meraba wajahnya sendiri. Benarkah ia pucat? Oh tidak, jatuh sakit karena tak digubris oleh pacar adalah alasan sakit yang konyol menurut Yixing.

"Mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?"

Kening Yixing berkerut. Ugh, bibirnya gatal untuk bercerita dengan Honglei ge-nya itu.

"Ge."

Honglei hanya menanggapinya dengan deheman.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat pacarku tak mau membalas telpon dan pesanku hanya karena ia cemburu dengan lawan mainku?"

Honglei ikut-ikutan memiringkan kepala. "Pacarmu cemburu padaku?" Honglei menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aiyo ge….." rengek Yixing. "Mana mungkin dia cemburu pada pria beristri sepertimu."

"Lantas?" Honglei terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Pacarmu cemburu pada Xiao Zhu."

Yixing menggeleng dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Huangbo?"

Sekali lagi Yixing menggeleng.

"Huanglei?"

Lagi, Yixing menggeleng.

"Wangxun?"

"AIyooooooo." bibir Yixing mengerucut. "Bukan member kita, geeeee."

Honglei memajukan kepalanya mendekati Yixing, disertai dengan tatapan mata penuh curiga. "Jujur, pasti yang dicemburui adalah salah satu dari Guo Jingming dan Chen Xuedong kan?"

Memangguk pelan, Yixing melemas.

"Aiyaaaa, harusnya pacarmu tau, Guo Jingming dan Chen Xuedong kan sepasang kekasih."

"Serius, ge?"

Honglei mengangguk dengan muka seriusnya.

"Ge, antar aku ke bandara sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

Sehun bergerak tak nyaman ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Sesuatu yang kenyal….dan basah?! Jangan bilang Candy kembali ke Seoul dan sekarang menjilatinya! Cepat-cepat Sehun membuka matanya, dan ia bahkan mengira ia masih di alam mimpi. Bagaimana bisa seorang Zhang Yixing sedang berada di atas tubuhnya? Dan yang paling penting lagi, Yixing menciumi bibirnya!

Mata Sehun terpejam lagi, mengabaikan pandangan yang baru ia lihat barusan.

Melihat Sehun yang sudah terbangun, Yixing-pun bangkit dari tubuh Sehun, dan berganti duduk di samping kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan sebal. Hei, dia sudah tergesa-gesa kembali ke Seoul, dan sekarang Sehun masih menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu? Sehun benar-benar kekanakan!

"Oh Sehun, bangun sekarang juga! Aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura tidur!"

Ilusi, hanya itu yang Sehun pikirkan. Sehun mengira ia terlalu merindukan Yixing, hingga di alam bawah sadarnya-pun, membentuk bayangan dan suara Yixing.

"Ahhhhhhhh" tapi kemudian Sehun berteriak, ketika perutnya tercubit dengan sadis. Okay, dia baru percaya kalau yang menciuminya tadi adalah Zhang Yixing betulan. Zhang Yixing yang hobi sekali mencubit perutnya ketika sedang kesal. "Untuk apa kau kembali ke Seoul?" Sehun akhirnya membuka mata, dan mendudukan tubuhnya. Mukanya sangat masam, dan tak sekalipun ia ingin memandang wajah kekasih Tiongkoknya itu. Hey, Oh Sehun! Bukankah kau sangat merindukan Zhang Yixing?!

"Aku ingin menemui kekasihku, tentu saja!" Yixing mengambil tangan Sehun, dan memainkannya. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan adeganku di Better Man kemarin, dan aku mendapat libur tiga hari sebelum terbang ke Changsha untuk menjadi bintang tamu di Happy Camp."

"Kupikir kau mendengarku dengan sangat jelas, Zhang Yixing." Sehun akhirnya menoleh, dan menatap Yixing, tajam. "Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, kalau kau masih tetap nekat untuk datang ke Happy Camp bersama Xuedong sialan itu."

Yixing tersenyum, dan malah mengecup bibir Sehun. "Dasar cemburuan!"

Ciuman itu membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, dengan muka lebih masam. Yixing kembali tersenyum geli. Kekasihnya itu, benar-benar!

Tak ingin kemarahan Sehun makin berkelanjutan, Yixing mengulurkan tangannya, melingkarkannya pada pinggang Sehun. Kepalanya disandarkannya pada dada kekasihnya yang bidang itu.

"Sehun-ahh."

Sehun tidak menjawab, meski dalam hati ia bersorak kegirangan.

"Menurutmu, Xuedong ge, dan Jingming ge, orangnya bagaimana?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, dan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan nyalang. "Kau ingin berselingkuh dengan keduanya?!"

"Aigoooo." Yixing mencibir. "Kekasihku hanya Oh Sehun seorang, tak ada yang lain!"

Sehun tak menjawab lagi, dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kesal karena lagi-lagi diabaikan, Yixing segera mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana. Mengutak-atiknya sebentar, sebelum menyodorkannya kepada Sehun. "Lihatlah ini."

Foto Guo Jingming, sedang berciuman mesra dengan Chen Xuedong.

Mata Sehun membola. Hey, itu foto asli, kan?!

"Ini?" Sehun menatap Yixing, menuntut penjelasan.

"Mereka berpacaran." Yixing mengendikkan bahu. "Awalnya aku tak tahu, tapi semalam Honglei ge memberitahuku, bahwa Xuedong ge, dan Jingming ge, sebenarnya sudah berpacaran semenjak Tiny Time 2.0 era, dan masih berlanjut sampai sekarang. Huh! Seharusnya kau tau betapa malunya aku ketika meminta foto-foto mesra mereka pada Xuedong de, semalam!"

"Yixing-ahhh…."

Sehun seketika menyesal. Bagaimana bisa ia cemburu kepada lelaki yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi pacar orang?! Dan lihat! Chen Xuedong dan Guo Jingming bahkan terlihat lebih mesra ketimbang dia dan Yixing!

"Uhm?"

Sehun tak menyahuti, namun ia segera menangkup kedua pipi Yixing, dan menghujani kekasihnya itu dengan ciuman hangat, juga lumatan!

"Ayo kita bercinta sekarang, Zhang Yixing!"

END!

xDDDDDDD

Buntu banget otak ini nah, ngetik beginian pas jalan pulang dari kampus ~

Kalo ga suka pairingnya maaf ya

NB: Penggemar Tiny Times memang rata-rata menjadi Chen Xuedong-Guo Jingming shipper ~ bahkan mereka sempet bikin project untuk menjadikan kedua pria itu menjadi pasangan di We Got Married China xDDDDDD


End file.
